


involuntary celibates

by FantasiaV



Series: kylux tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: from a tumblr post: Anyway it’s 2k19 we can stop pretending that Hux and Kylo would even know how sex works and admit the truth: they’re both incels





	involuntary celibates

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo dudes! I just got back into the tumblr community so follow me @fantasiavee bc rn i have 2 followers and one is named cheezebot :-(  
> \--  
> As the summary says, this work is based off a post:  
> "Anyway it’s 2k19 we can stop pretending that Hux and Kylo would even know how sex works and admit the truth: they’re both incels"  
> \--  
> follow my insp: https://youlovedme-never.tumblr.com/post/181877269310/anyway-its-2k19-we-can-stop-pretending-that-hux

Phasma was in the control center when Hux stormed in – his lips fixed in a deep frown and a sharp pink spreading across his cheeks. She really didn’t need the general to tell her what his issue was. It was oh so very, painfully obvious.

“Kylo,” Hux spat. “He’s so infuriating and annoying and – hells – there’s really no word for it. He irritates me to no end. But I can never get him out of my head. I absolutely hate the way he talks. I hate his stupid smug face. I hate how soft his lips look. I know for a fact – a kriffing fact, Phasma – that he does not moisturize. How do his lips look that soft then? Is it more Force bullshit?”

“General, while I enjoy our private talks. Maybe this is more of a talking matter for you and Ren?”

Hux shot her a glare. “Why in hells would I talk to him? I hate him.”

Phasma could only roll her eyes. She admired General Hux greatly. But why, oh why was he such a stupid, pissy little incel?

–

“I sense you are… disturbed.” Snoke’s chilling voice echoed throughout the projection room. His large, translucent, blue-tinged image flickered before Ren.

“It is only a minor agitation, Supreme Leader,” Ren said dismissively. 

“It distracts you. Call it an agitation, but I sense lust. I hope you are not becoming romantically involved.”

“Of course not, Supreme Leader.” Behind his mask, Ren blinked in surprise. Snoke’s power was great and had never yet proved to be wrong. Still, something must have been amiss for Snoke to detect any romantic intentions. Ren was quite certain he would have noticed if he had stupid, schoolgirl-esque feelings for anyone – that is, if he was even capable of having those feelings in the first place. “I assure you, I have just returned from a… frustrating interaction.”

Snoke paused. “Frustrating… Is an interesting word choice. If it is only a frustration and not an affection, then it is not so bad. It is much easier to let go of. But you must take care not to mistake your frustrations for affections.”

“Certainly.” Ren was however, very uncertain of what Snoke was talking about. What kind of idiot would confuse hating someone with liking them? Was that level of stupidity even possible?

Snoke caught glimpses of these thoughts and made a abrupt, partial throat-clearing, partial coughing sound. He assumed they had been on the same page about the term ‘frustrations’ alluding to sexual frustrations. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Kylo Ren, his one and only apprentice, was a fucking incel.


End file.
